


Bright Red

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Commissions [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meutula hums stuck eloping to Vegas ? If that's a thing you're doing still ; n;<br/>---<br/>Hey I'm now taking commissions to help out a friend in need so if you would be so kind to <a href="http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com/commissions">commission</a> me that would be great!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Red

You awake in a hotel room, stark naked and spooning your girlfriend. For a scary moment you don’t remember anything of the previous night, as if someone had stolen your memory but after a second or two it begins to come back to you. 

You remember the bright lights, flashing bright yellow, green and blue.

You also remember red. 

The red of her glasses that did nothing to improve her eye sight. The red of her stylish heels that made her about 4 inches taller than you. The red of both your blushes when you kissed under the lights.

It was all very romantic in your opinion.

Then again, you could find romance anywhere (especially in this vibrant town) and between anyone (especially between you and your beautiful belle). That was your specialty. 

You sit up and stretch your back out. You look at her and she’s still out of it. You imagine she’s snoring loudly but you’re not sure. The way her mouth hangs open, it wouldn’t surprise you if she had been keeping the neighbours up with her night time noise.

Speaking of nighttime noises, there had to be a reason you and her (you confirmed this with a brief look over her beautiful body) were both naked. It may be hot here, but you’re assuming your nudeness doesn’t go with a cause. Although you can’t hear yourself, you’ve been told you’re notoriously loud when conversing, and Latula had told you that that feature did expand into the bedroom.

Though it was far from you first time, you cursed yourself for not remembering the sex immediately. Not all of it at least. You remember the essence of unclothing, the thrill of her touches but you don’t remember the whole shebang. 

You look around the room, hoping to find more clues to give you an insight on what exactly happen, perhaps something that would trigger your memory.

You stand up and walk over to the small desk in the room, looking for some sort of document, anything to help your cause. You pick up a hotel pen and an inkling of something comes back. You remember a signing something, a note, a letter? She had to sign it too, but what was it? What do people sign in Vegas?

Oh no.

You look at your hand and don’t see any form of a ring, but instead on your fourth finger a crudely drawn red line wraps around your finger. It looks like someone (namely Latula) had drew it on with a sharpie.   
You guess calling Latula your girlfriend was incorrect. 

The more you thought about the possibility of marrying her, the more clearer last night became. You had gotten married in a little white chapel that did any and all marriages for tourists, she had carried you bridal style throughout the town mouthing (or you guess screaming) that she was married. You blush at the thought, but blush more at the thought of you two coming back here to enjoy some well deserved sex. 

Thoughts came rushing back as your smile widened. You turn to see Latula getting up, she mouths a “Good morning, Meulin.” and pats the bed beside her, like an owner would do with their pet cat, signaling a request for them to go there. You of course oblige, and make your way over for some cuddles, perhaps even a round two? It didn’t matter with you as long as you were with your beautiful, bright and blushing wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you have the funds and an idea, [commission](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com/commissions) me!!!!


End file.
